1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an outer panel adapted to be attached to an outer surface of a frame of an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Earlier Technology
There is an outer panel of this kind, which fills a space between two steel cover plates with foamed urethane resin for securing heat insulation. The insulating outer panel has been manufactured according to the following procedures.
First, the two cover plates are disposed to vertically face each other at a predetermined interval. Then, a mold plate is pressed against each of four sides of the upper and the lower cover plates and the space between the upper and the lower cover plates is charged with urethane resin under that condition. After the foaming of the urethane resin has finished, the mold plates are removed.
With the outer panel of the above-mentioned conventional construction, during the charging or the foaming of the urethane resin, the urethane resin is apt to leak from clearances at contact portions between the cover plates and the mold plates. When the leaked resin attaches to the outer surfaces of the cover plates and cures there, it becomes necessary to remove the cured resin from the outer surfaces of the cover plates. Accordingly, the outer panel takes much labor to be manufactured and tends to be damaged in its outlook.